


Outfit

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Glomping, Kissing, Non-Sexual Kink, odd kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You need a hobby."
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 40





	Outfit

“ _ Pleeeassee...  _ Pinky!” 

When Spinel’s eyes sparkle like that; Pearl knew she couldn’t refuse. With a small sigh, her gem glows, her usual servant attire transforming into that of Pink Diamond’s. She thinks she looks like a clown. She cares for her late diamond deeply, but she also can openly admit that she had bad taste

Spinel’s eyes are full of stars. Pearl blushes.

“You need a hobby,” she grumbles shyly, “this kink of yours is... _ bizarre” _

Spinel squeals and glomps her “I can’t help it! You look  _ so  _ cute!”

Pearl smiles and kisses her, “Still, we’re getting you a hobby.”


End file.
